Massie's Strength
by faithfully yours forever
Summary: When you think Massie Block, you think bitchy. Snobby. Mean. But strong? Who exactly IS Massie Block? Oneshot. Massie-centric. Read and ENJOY.


**Hello everyone! First, thanks to all who reviewed my first story, **_**When You Think**_**, I really appreciate it! Second, sorry I haven't updated. Life's been pretty busy. And lastly, this was the second fanfic that I wrote for my English assignment this year. (For those of you who don't know what I'm talking about, see my profile for more info.) I'll post the other ones up later. I'm too busy to do it just yet, but hope you enjoy it.**

**Once again, I don't own anything, not the characters, nothing. But some things to note: this fanfic occurs right after the first fanfic, so, like the first, it follows what actually happened in the Clique series, except for my changes. So, I'm gonna stop blabbing and let you see the story. Read and enjoy, review if you wanna. :)**

**Massie's Strength**

Massie slipped on her sunglasses as her eyes adjusted to the bright California sun. She searched around for her cousin, making sure to keep a grin plastered on her face. But it was getting harder and harder to keep her façade. _Nothing is wrong, Massie. Everything is fine. Empty your mind_, she repeated over and over. _Nothing is wrong, Massie. Everything is fine. Empty your mind. Nothing is wrong, Massie. Everything is fine. Empty your mind. Nothing is wrong, Massie. Everything is fine. Emp-_"MASSIE!" Massie turned toward the voice, and saw her favorite cousin, Allison Michelle Harrington running toward her. Suddenly, her smile turned genuine, the worries fled from her mind, and Massie was engulfed in her cousin's warm hug. When they finally pulled, back, both cousins began laughing. "How are you, Mass," Allie asked. "I'm so sorry about what happened," she said softly. At those words, Massie's face grew somber again. Her eyes filled with tears as the memories began to flood into her head. "Mass?," Allie asked. "I'm sorry – I shouldn't have-" Massie gave a faint smile. "It's fine Allie." _Nothing is wrong, Massie. Everything is fine. Empty your mind Nothing is wrong, Massie. Everything is fine. Empty your mind._But in her heart, Massie knew that the memories would never leave. They would keep on haunting and haunting her. As her cousin engulfed her into another hug, the tears fell, and the moreies swept her into another time, another world.

_Flashback_

"Massie, I'm so sorry. Your mother passed away."

Massie couldn't sleep. She quietly got out of bed, and tiptoed towards the kitchen, hoping that she could sneak some snacks without Inez finding out. But she stopped suddenly when she reached the door of her dad's room. She carefully removed her diamond studs, leaned against the door, and listened to her father speak on the phone.

"Kate, I don't care what you think," Massie's father said. He spoke quietly, but firmly. "Logan and Spencer deserve to come to their aunt's funeral." Massie stiffened. Her elegant eyebrows rose slightly, as she wondered who on earth were Spencer and Logan, and why was her dad appearing so cold to her aunt Kate? She pushed her ear closer to the door.

"Kate, I don't give a damn. We made this mistake a long time ago. We hurt Kendra by it, but she accepted it and forgave both of us. Just because you're _ashamed_by this, doesn't change things. These boys are coming to Westchester whether you like it or not –"

Massie was more confused than ever. She was about to walk away, when her father suddenly exploded. Gone was the calmness, gone was the quiet whispering. William was now in a full on rage.

"Kate, don't act like this was my fault! We both knew what we were doing. We both knew the consequences if Kendra found out we were having sex. We are both lucky she gave us a second chance. May I remind you that it was Kendra who helped you when you were giving birth to them? Stop acting like a fucking child about this. Just because you're _ashamed_, doesn't give you the right to keep these boys away from me. I am still their legal father. And these boys are coming to Westchester."

At this, Massie turned and walked to her room, feeling numb. Once in her room, she How could she, when her father and mother had kept the fact that she had _half-bothers_ in California? How could her father lie to her? How could this happen? Her parents promised her a happy life. A life with no problems, no concerns, nothing to worry about. How could she have been so stupid? So naïve? How could she believe in _happy ever after_? How could she have thought that her life was a fairytale, that someone could be her prince in shining armor?

Massie wanted to cry, but how could she? What was there to cry about? Nothing. Why should she cry over the fact that her father screwed up? No, there was no room for tears. But at the same time, Massie wished that tears would fall. She wished that she could be the girl who would be screaming and shouting and making a big fuss out of nothing. Because feeling something – _anything_– was better than being Massie Block. Because being Massie Allison Block meant being the spoiled, heartless bitch everyone thought she was. Because being Massie Block meant being someone else, meant putting on a façade, putting on a mask. Being Massie Block meant having to be strong, and emotionless, and so fucking perfect, when in fact, you're anything but perfect. You're just another bitch, with nothing special. Alicia was the dancer, Kristen was the soccer player, Dylan was the daughter of famous Merri-Lee Marvil, and Claire, the fucking sweet angel. Because Massie Block was the one who ruined everything she touched.

Throwing tantrums, when in reality she didn't give _shit_; wearing Gucci and Chanel, when she would rather be chilling in Abercrombie sweats; pretending not to care about sports, when she would rather be running, swimming, doing anything but pretending to be someone you weren't. Because being Massie Block meant living a _lie_. There was no need for tears. Because after all, Massie was supposed to be strong. She was supposed to be the one with no emotions. And frankly, she couldn't wait for that bullshit to end. Massie craved a change. She wanted to get rid of this strength, to just be able to break down, to run around, to actually be _free_.

Massie wanted to rewind time, and go back to when she was little. When popularity wasn't ruling the scene, back when you could wear something and not get critiqued every time. How did she end up this way? How did she fall into the trap, the never ending black hole, where you're constantly worrying about bullshit like clothes and money? She longed for those carefree days where she would just laugh and laugh, until she was drowning in happiness.

Massie wasn't one for self-pity. She reached deep into her closet, and brought out an old box. A box full of photos, knick knacks, and memories. Memories of her having a life, and having _fun_. Memories of laughter, and enjoyment, and pure childishness. Memories of her old gymnastics class, of her first horse ride, of her mom's sweet hugs. And Massie knew what to do. She channeled some of her old self, and brought out some of that strength she was supposed to live from. She booked a one-way flight to California, marched into her fathe – into _William's_ room – and showed it to him. Then, she ran to her room, and broke down in tears. Because sometimes being strong was complete bullshit. In her mind, being strong meant being able to sit and cry.

_End Flashback._

Massie remembered these memories, and remembered her reason for coming here. Because Massie Block wasn't the type of girl to just wallow in misery. No matter how screwed up her family became, no matter how unsure of herself she was, no matter, how much Massie Block hid, she knew, that no one – _no one_– makes a fool of Massie Allison Block. And Massie was going to move on, find herself, and channel some of that supposed strength. She smiled for the second time since she landed, glanced into her cousin's concerned eyes – green, just like her mother's, and suggested, "So, where are the boys you promised?" Laughing, and dragging her cousin with her, Massie Bloc finally felt at peace.

**So, darlings, how was it? When I wrote this, I was kinda feeling down and in the dumps, and I was unsure if it was good, so how about you tell me? Liked it, hated it, bored the crap out of you? I wanna know. So review if you wish, and sorry if it resembles another story. I think I was channeling some of **_**Drowning in Technicolor Dream**_**'s story **_**Trainwreck**_**, but I assure you, this was all me, Faith. :) Well, hope you enjoyed, and I'll update ASAP. I promise! Thanks for everything! Mwah!**

**(Is anyone even reading my work?) Well, if you are, please tell me if I should post my other stories. I'm kinda losing faith in my writing skills, after reading such awesome work from FanFictionTastic, WakeMeUpWhenItsYesterday, and Drowning in Technicolor Dreams. All right, I'm gonna stop blabbing now. Review if you wanna (PLEASE).**


End file.
